


Through the Years

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Growing Up Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Arthur had only met Alfred about twenty minutes prior, when their mothers had introduced them in the hopes that they’d become friends. Alfred declaring his marriage intentions was probably the last thing they would have expected."





	Through the Years

“I’m gonna marry you someday.”

Arthur had only met Alfred about twenty minutes prior, when their mothers had introduced them in the hopes that they’d become friends. Alfred declaring his marriage intentions was probably the last thing they would have expected.

Still, Alfred grinned at him, missing multiple baby teeth but still managing to be brighter than sunshine, and although Arthur was very young, he knew even then that he was completely smitten.

* * *

Alfred was there within minutes when Arthur called him, and he barely waited for Alfred to sit on his bed before flinging himself into Alfred’s waiting arms. He’d remained sullen and serious when his first boyfriend had broken up with him, but he couldn’t hide his emotions from his best friend.

He cried and clung to Alfred, until Alfred pushed him back and cupped his face, and Arthur’s sobs were instantly quieted by Alfred’s lips on his. The kiss only lasted a moment, but then Alfred recoiled with wide eyes filled with horror.

“Sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry, Arthur. You really don’t need this right now. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Arthur blinked, but he stopped really being aware of Alfred’s babbled apologies. He touched his lips in wonder and stared at Alfred, who was still saying something that Arthur wasn't fully hearing.

When Alfred started to stand, Arthur grabbed his sleeve to hold him in place. When Alfred gave him a pained look, he slipped his arms around the back of Alfred’s neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

* * *

Arthur knew he should have been more irritated that their first time wound up being in the bed of Alfred’s beat up truck, where all the arching and straining he’d done was going to end in soreness everywhere later, but Alfred had given him a gentle smile and kissed his forehead, and Arthur instantly melted.

“I’m gonna miss you.” 

The words brought it all back for Arthur. He was heading back to England for university while Alfred was going to stay in the United States. That was how their movie date had ended with the two of them having sex in Alfred’s truck. Alfred had always been silly, joking around instead of taking things seriously, but his uncharacteristically solemn words as he’d parked drifted through Arthur’s head.

“You’re probably going to forget all about me and find some hot English boyfriend, so can I be selfish and ask if we can at least lose our virginities to each other?”

He’d agreed, of course, but the thought that this could be it made his heart ache. He gently pushed Alfred up to look him in the eyes and pet his face. He couldn’t possibly imagine being with anyone else.

“I’m going to miss you, too.”

* * *

The first person to meet him in the airport when he returned to the States was Alfred. They’d resolved to stay friends, and they’d vented to each other about the various relationships they’d both been in. It had been good to have a steadfast friend like that.

Even so, the first thing Arthur did when he saw Alfred was to drop his luggage and pull Alfred into a searing kiss.

Their second time was in a proper bed.

* * *

Alfred was singing some song he’d had stuck in his head for days as he made waffles from scratch, and Arthur took advantage of the distraction to get himself ready.

Alfred was starting to set the table when Arthur approached, and one of the dishes clattered to the floor as he took in the sight of Arthur, dressed to the nines and carrying a small box.

“What—”

Arthur gave him a gentle smile as he took Alfred’s hand and kneeled in front of him. 

“Do you remember the day we met and you told me you were going to marry me someday?”


End file.
